Being Brave
by BlackAngle24
Summary: Hiro have a major crush on a guy name Tadashi and will do anything to win his affection well what better way then joining the bot fight in the school challenge. Hiro must also deal with a mysteriously powerful bot fighter Yokai that seem to take a liking to Hiro Yokai x Hiro - Tadashi x Hiro
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is BlackAngel here with a new story called Being Brave

Its kinda a remix of the movie Big Hero 6 only with a twist. It tells of Hiro as a young collage boy who as we all know have the IQ of Einstein here. Hiro have a big time crush of this popular boy name Tadashi (THEY ARE NOT RELATED) and want to do what ever it takes to get that boys attention and win his affection so what better way then joining the battle bot game in the school's festival with this in store Hiro must face to all odds if he ever want to win Tadashi over and with the help of his best friend Fred and his SISTER Gogo by his side (Honey and Wasabi is Tadashi's friends) nothing can stop him. . . except there is this man that goes by the name of Yokai. He is considered the top best robot fighter in all of New York and he's not the type you definitely don't wanna mess with. Do you think Hiro have what it takes to face this? Lets find out ;D

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Welcome to Nerd's High**_

"Hiro. . . Hiro wake up honey or your going to be late for collage!" Aunt Cass yelled up to the attic

"UUUGgghhh . . . I'm up, I'm up cheese." Hiro called back downstairs getting out of bed only to fall face flat onto the floor next to his cat Mochi that jumped out of the way just in time.

"Ouch" Hiro said out loud getting back up rubbing his nose in a cute way like a little cub bear. Hiro then turn to face the mirror next to his bed and see the crazy look he had on his face. Dark hair flaying in all direction all wild up his face was as childish as ever. It just amazing how a boy like him is actually only Fourteen years old and is going to collage

This is not just just any collage Hiro was attending this was known as Nerd's High collage that only those with special braininess go to and Hiro was one of the lucky few that goes there. Especially his sister Gogo too.

"Well looks who FINALLY decide to wake up"

Hiro turn to see his big sister Gogo leaning next to the stair way leading to his attic room arm crossed one hand holding an chewed apple looking amused seeing Hiro red bruised nose in the mourning. Gogo is well known punk girl with an act of sassyness in her that make all the boys (even girls) admire her from afar. She have short chopped black hair with one strain of her hair died violet and she wears gangster cloths that at times make you wonder if she bought all of them from hot topic. And she have a fetish or all things speed. Why else does she collect race cars albums in her room next to Hiro's.

"Oh hey Gogo, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Hiro said getting up from the floor and headed to his mirror to check his hair to make sure it look nice for the day

"Well I wanted to at first then I thought NNAAA." Gogo said taking a bit of her apple she had in her hand.

"Anyway hurry up downstairs and eat your breakfast Auntie made. We gotta get to school soon or we'll be late" She then walked back downstairs leaving Hiro alone.

He sighed deeply wondering how he and Gogo were even sibling in the first place. He turn to look at his desktop computer and grab a photo off that was sticking on the screen side.

It was a photo of Hiro's close friend and huge time crush that goes by the name Tadashi. A handsome young man that always wear a ball cap on his head was smiling in the photo giving a big bear huge to both his friend Honey and Wasabi and on the side next to him was Hiro himself trying hard not to blush at the camera this was taken on their first day going to Nerd's high and Hiro had it ever since.

Hiro clenched onto the photo, he look from side to side making sure no one was there before he give a quick peck kiss onto the photo of Tadashi and stick it back onto the computer screen before running down to meet his family.

When he got down he meet up his his Aunt Cass baking some bacon and eggs for breakfast while his sister Gogo was laying on the couch watching the mourning news. Sitting at the dining table in the middle of the room munching off his beacon that Aunt Cass made was none other then Hiro's long time best friend Fred.

"He-Hey little dude what's up?" Fred yelled raiding his fork in the air smiling his all so best smile he then give a fist pump to Hiro who took it gingerly. Fred was a crazy dude with blondish hair and wears tacky pants all the time like it was summer. He have a huge thing over DC and marvels he even have a whole collection of them at home. Fred lives in the rich part of the city and unlike any one there Fred wasn't the bratty kind that think money is everything he just wanna hang loose and have fun with his best friends and living the life his way. That what made Hiro so found of him as a great friend and to Gogo well those two tend to quarrel at times over the most stupidest of things (trust me you don't wanna know what they fight about)

"Here is your breakfast sweetie" Aunt Cass called out putting a plate of bacon with eggs on the table next to Fred. Now Aunt Case on the other hand was like a big mother goose to both Hiro and Gogo. Ever since the tragic death of their parents a long time ago. She took it on her shoulder to raise them both on her own while at the same time keeping an eye on her coffee shop that was known to be popular down a wonderful lady ounce you get to know her.

"Thanks Aunt," Hiro said grabbing the plate and taking a bit of the sweet york egg "Man Aunt, your cooking never seem to stop amazing me," He said happily taking another huge bit of his food.

"yeah no kidding bro, I wouldn't mind eating this everyday," Fred saying cheering

"You eat here almost every day Fred," Gogo yelled to him sitting on the couch changing the channel to Animal Planets

"Ooooohhh yeah," Fred said after realizing that was true. Making both Hiro and Aunt Cass laugh.

"So Hiro," Fred said talking while shoving more of his bacon and egg into his mouth, "I heard Tadashi came back from his visit from the department of Medical research in Washington today,"

"Huh seriously," Hiro said all excited

"Well yeah," Gogo said flipping the channel on the tv "He brought something along with him back said something about helping changing the world as we see it in a good way,"

"Oh that awesome maybe you should go check it out Hiro honey while you at it try and get the guy to come by the coffee shop too." Aunt Cass said while washing the dishes smiling back at Hiro that was blushing just thinking _What is she planning if I do ask?_

"Nnnaa, I don't think so I'm pretty sure he must be tired from his long trip to Washington pretty sure he doesn't wanna talk about it with anyone (or with me)," Hiro said spinning his fork on the plate trying his best to distract himself from thinking about it.

"Trust me Buddy," Fred said with his mouth full, "You never know," GULP "till you at least ask."

Both Fred, Gogo and their Aunt have known that Hiro had a major crush on that guy and always took the chance to tease him about it while at the same time encouraging him to at least try and get with him.

"Well, I guess we can-" Hiro said before he was then interrupted by his sister "Then its decided we are heading to see him right after school got it bro?"

". . ."

After eating all their breakfast both Hiro, Gogo and Fred pack their stuff and headed for the door,

"Bye Aunt Cass,"

"See ya Auntie,"

"Goodbye Mrs. Cass thanks for the food"

They both yelled out before leaving to collage

"Boy kids, now you guys have fun alright," Aunt Cass yelled before jumping onto the couch and grabbing a control hidden in a compartment behind the couch "While I watch some bad movies."

* * *

Well that was my first chapter of this, I hope you guys like it, :D See ya


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys me again sorry about the long wait but I finally made an update I hope you guys like it ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Welcome to Nerds High

After what had been a half hour drive to school both Hiro, Gogo, and Fred were able to make it in time before the school bell ranged 8:30 a.m. for school. Almost everyone was already in class by now except the three that were too busy trying to drag out a giant costume of a dragon lizard mascot out of Gogo's car.

"Why the sam hill did we even bother to stop by your place to get this for you Fred? Thanks to you now were going to get our butts chewed for being late." Gogo yelled angrily at Fred stupidity while dragging the mascot suit into the school with Hiro following after with the mascot head.

"Hey to my defense, there is going to be a big annual "Sonic soccer game" going on this Thursday night and I'm goanna need this costume with me 24/7 for it," Fred said walking ahead of the two carrying both three of their backpack.

And yes there is an annual soccer game here known as "sonic soccer" were you have to compit while flying in hover boots kicking the ball into the loop hanging in the air. Its similar to the old soccer game back then the only problem is you'll be flying in the air that require a lot of training using hover boots, the net on the other hand is a giant loop that swing itself from left to right. The job is to have the ball aim into it just the right time if you want to make a goal and as for the ball your kicking it is no ordinary ball but that of a speedo kind, one kick and that ball shoots like that of a shooting bullet never know when it'll hit someone strait in the face and they won't notes it till after the short second of a painful WACK in the head.

"OK Tadashi now remember the plan ok," Fred said turning toward Hiro giving him his all-knowing crazy grin, "Ounce after class is over we're going to the robotic room and go see Tadashi is alone ok. Me and Gogo here will keep an eye on the door and make sure no one comes in to bother with your intimidate time with him and th-"

"Stop stop stop, hang on what?" Hiro said shock and the same time blushing, "Look you both already know that I like him but there is nothing intimidating about this ok. It just a slit crush that's it," He said trying to reassure his friend.

"Uh huh," Gogo said after stopping right in front of the gym and threw the costume to Fred who caught it in time. "That doesn't explain how you tend to day dream about him at time not to mention moan his name too."

"What" NO I don't," Hiro yelled his face turning three shade of red.

"Yeah right, oh Tadashi my big man I love you so much I don't want this night to end yet please stay with me forever and ever," Gogo said showing how Hiro always tend to act in his dreamy times holding her hand and twinkling her eyes strait at Fred who started laughing like crazy at how Gogo was acting so out of character like that.

"Oh hah hah very funny guys," Hiro said trying to act like this was normal but not, "Look can we stop acting like goofballs and put these things away so we can get to class already. Last thing I need is another lecture from Mr. Callinghan again."

"Yeah yeah ok," Both Gogo and Fred said

_4hrs later during lunch time Tadahi, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon_

"Hey have you guys heard about this famous "Yokai" guy lately?" Honey said talking to her two best friend Wasabi and Tadashi during lunch time.

"What your still oppresses with this creepy villain guy still Honey?" Wasabi said taking a bit of his sandwich without the crust. "Shouldn't you be more focused on I don't know homework or STAYING AWAY FROM THAT CRAZY GUY?"

Honey glared up at him then said "I know that Wasabi you've been telling me that a thousand time already but get this," she then went into her pint heart shape purse and took out a ruffled out newspaper and handed it to the two boys to look at, "See on the front page he and his gang was spotted at an illegal bot fight. They were supposedly threating the bot fighters to helping them find a much stronger opponent to play bot fight with them after they literally slaughtered all of thier robots in battle. They said something about being bored to death and going after anyone they think might be fun game to them."

"Wow, that sound scary," Tadashi said taking a bit of his rice cake "I hope the cops find them soon and arrest them"

"Oh please," Wasabi said in an angry tone "Last time they tried to stop an illegal bot fight there was a huge raid a a fire broke out. And this Yokai guy has already excape the the law about twenty times. No way will they catch him without getting anyone hurt"

"Yeah your right Wasabi," Honey said in a sad tone placing the news next to her salad bowl, "What can they do. I'm too afraid to go outside to take my dog to the bathroom without a bat in my hand in case he ever pop at my front yard,"

"Why would you think he might come to your house Honey?" Tadashi ask looking at Honey funny

"Oh come on he's a bad guy and he already assaulted some of our fellow classmates from robotic class ain't any of you guys freaking out about this too?" Honey pointed out to her friends

"Hmmm. . . Good point," Both Wasabi and Tadashi said at the same time.

"Oh before I forget how was Washington, Tadashi?" Wasabi ask his friend

Tadashi rub his chin trying to remember his event on his trip. "Oh it was nothing I was mostly in the collage of Robotics and advance. It was a pretty awsome experience and the view of the city was amazing."

wasabi and Honey both nodded in understanding wanting to hear more of Tadashi adventures.

"Look lets just forget this for now we can discuss more about this later right now I'm starving. I'll share my photos there with you guys after school" Tadashi said waving his hand in a defense gesture. Both Wasabi and Honey agreed and they both continue to eat forgetting everything.

After that that was said they headed back to class. What have been over an hour or so the school bell finally ring singling the day was over. Everyone was already heading to the exit door to freedom.

Tadashi on the other hand decided to stay behind saying he had some work to do on his "secret project" of his. He was in his own private room in the robotic class setting up blue prints on his bot on a poster board screen. He was so close to finally finishing his project to show to the world later on but he seem to be missing a few things in order to accomplish that goal.

While he was stuck thinking of a plan he heard some muffle noises coming from behind the classroom door

"…I can't guys….I just can't"

Was that Hiro? Tadashi thought

"Yes you can Hiro, you better woman up and get in there or so help me," that definitely sound like Gogo there

"Yyyeeeeaaahhh, let's do this thing," And we all know who that was.

All of a sudden Tadashi saw Hiro get shoved into the classroom by Fred himself who ran out right out and shut the door before Hiro can turn around to escape. Hiro banged on the door a couple of time and try to open it before giving up knowing those two not let him out till he did what he was meant to do and that was to ask Tadashi out.

"Hiro, is that you?" Hiro heard a voice behind him

He turns around to face the tall handsome man in a ball cap standing there looking like he just found a poor lost puppy.

* * *

There you guys go I hope you guys like it. Let me know if you have any suggestion on my next update seeya


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for the long wait here is my newest update to Big Hero 6 Being Brave please enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Hiro is that you?"

Hiro jumped a bit and slowly turn around from the door to face the man who was talking to him. Hiro tried his best not to show any shine of blushing while looking at his very crush standing before him.

"Uh h-hey um…Tadashi heh heh," Hiro said walking further into the center of the robotic lab. He then flip his two hands in the air aimed at Tadashi cowboy style and said his name again "Tadashi" trying his best to sound cool. He leans on a nearest lab table to further his advance on coolness, "How it's going man?"

What Hiro didn't realize he lean his arm on a tray on the table that slip right off the table along with him FROMP!

Tadashi on the other hand couldn't help but laugh a bit at Hiro's cuteness he was like a young boy trying his best to impress a girl.

He then went up to Hiro to help him up his feet. Grabbing Hiro by the hand and the other on his back.

"You alright there buddy that was quit a fall?" Tadashi asked.

"Ouch, Y-yeah thanks," Hiro said rubbing the side of his head in pain

Hiro look up to only stare at Tadashi's dark beautiful eyes. They then both froze for a while staring at each other face to face eye to eye. Almost like they were in a trance. None of them notice that their hands that was holding each other was grasping in a tight yet warm hug.

What no one notice was that Hiro's friend Gogo and Fred were secretly peeking through the door at them. Fred was jumping up and down in excitement feeling so happy for his friend success while Gogo was too busy taking out her phone out to take a good shot of this to send to their aunt.

"Can't wait to tell this to the folks" Gogo whispered to Fred taking a perfect shot

"Boy you telling me,"

". . . " After a few second of silent both Gogo and Fred look up to where they were looking to find Honey and Wasabi right next to them. Honey taking a photo with a camera giggling like crazy while Wasabi was just giving a thumbs up to Tadashi who wasn't looking.

"WHAT THE HECK?"

After hearing that both Tadashi and Hiro quickly let go of each other hands to turn to face their four friend who all ran right out of the door realizing their cover was blown.

"Well that was weird huh?" Tadashi said after the door was slammed shut

"Uh. . . Yeah your telling me," Hiro agreed

"So Hiro, what are you doing here isn't class over?" Tadashi ask rubbing his chin in trying his best to ignore what just happened between them earlier

"Well I was um going to ask you the same question too," Hiro asking trying his best to defend himself

"Well as you can see I'm working on a special project here it's going to help change the world and hopefully for humanity also," Tadashi said proudly never been this excited before.

"Wow really can I see it" Hiro said getting excited too

"Wwweeellll its still in progress right now still got some bugs to fix. But hey how about this, ounce it's done I promise to let you be the first to see it before anyone," Tadashi said leaning down to face Hiro

"Really," Hiro said blushing crazy heart pumping like crazy at the news. He of all people will get to see his creations before anyone made him feel somwhat special.

"Promise, Beside I'm going to need a little guanine pig to help me to see if it works or not but don't worry it's nothing to crazy I promise." He said

Hiro only nodded in joy forgetting what he said earlier about needing a lab rat.

"Su-sure absolutely I can't wait. "

"Ok but you have to keep it a secret ok no one should know about this but you and me. I'll let you know as soon as its done with k?"

Hiro nodded his head happly

"Great, well it's getting late we mind as well go before we get scolded by the janitors," Tadashi said pushing Hiro toward the exit door where their friends were waiting for them on the other side.

"I'll see ya then Hiro," Tadashi said waving goodbye as he and his friend followed after

After waving bye back Gogo and Fred started to giggle seeing Hiro goofy smile on his face

"So Hiro, how did it go?" Gogo ask her little bother

"Yeah, was there any sweets involved?" Fred said after

"W-what?" Hiro said turning to face them "no there wasn't Fred but there was a promise he expect to keep with me."

"Oh really?" Gogo said

"Can we hear it?" Fred said

"Sorry pal buts it's a secret," Hiro said showing a shush shush with his finger to his lips disappointing his two friends

"Oh well, now is step two of our plan 2 How are we going to snag that boy of yours permanently now?" Gogo said as they both were waling the opposite direction of Tadashi to the exit

"Well here is the plan," Fred said jumping in, "First we create a major large mutant monster and we call him the slogzella and order him to kidnapped Tadashi right then we have Hiro here dress as a increadable flash only instead on wearing red he dress up in green like in th-"

"Hey hey slow down Fred that is going way off balance and beside how are we going to create a monster that's impossible plus its going to take forever to make that plan even work no offense Fred," Hiro said laughing at his pal crazy idea Gogo only shook her head in shame

"Well we going to have to think of something we already got you to at least talk to him now we going to have to see if can even impress him with your awesome skills right? We want to real him in get him to be liking you heck if we're lucky fall in love with you" Gogo said

"Yeah but what this is an A class student like me, hardly anything might impress him. How am I going to catch his attention?" Hiro said disappointed

"Don't' worry my friend," Fred said leaning his arm over Hiro "We'll think of something that'll shack the founders of founders," He said turning his hand into a fist and pounding the air declaring its on as they finally headed out the school and into the dark night.

Before they went into the car Hiro ask his friend a quick question "Bye the way, What were you, Wasabi and Honey talking about just earlier?"

* * *

There we go I hope you guys like it let me know thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys listen I wanted to apologise if lately i haven't been updating my stories beside Mated for Life with my partner Dragoness. But I am going to try to update more and to keep my readers satisfied. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my works

I DO NOT OWN BIG HERO 6

* * *

Chapter 4

It was the weekend and everyone was out of school either hanging out with friends or working their part-time jobs.

Hiro on the other hand was at home in his bedroom fiddling with his pen at his desk too busy daydreaming then doing any homework. His friend Fred went out with his family to a fancy dinner party and his sister Gogo was busy fixing her motorcycle in the garage. So all he did was sway around in dreamland.

He still recalls that time he and Tadashi his long time crush in Nerd High said to him after class a few days ago how he came back from Robotic school in Washington DC and had brought back his latest discovery he made. It was not completed yet but Tadashi wanted Hiro himself to see it first before anyone else once it's completed. He of all people not even his friends yet is allowed to see but him first has gotten his heart racing feeling so special inside.

He was too busy daydreaming that he didn't even notice his friend Fred sneaking up from behind him.

"BOO!" Fred yelled scaring the life right out of HIro who jump almost 5ft high from that yell that let out a yelp of surprise.

Hiro turn to Fred with a frightened look in his face "What the heck dude?"

Fred laugh uncontrollably while Gogo was giggling in her glove hand trying not to snort while laughing next to the stairway.

"Oh man, you should've seen seen your face" Fred laugh trying to control his breathing again.

Hiro glared at his friend, " Hahaha I forgot to laugh" He said rolling his eyes "But what are you doing here I thought you and your family had to go to a dinner party this afternoon?"

"Na, the band that was supposed to play there lost a tire on their car at the highway so they had to call a toll truck it would have taken them forever to get to the party and the chief was sick with a flu. No one wanted to go to some party if there was no music and there's bound to be snot all over the banquet." Fred said

"Oh sorry to hear that" Hiro says.

"Ah it's alright I didn't want to go anyway but that's not why I'm here to tell you this." Fred said waving it off

"Oh?" Hiro said raising his eyebrow "And what are you here then?"

"Well you said you've been trying to find ways to get Tadashi attention right?"

"Yyyyeeaahhh?"

That when Fred turn to nod to Gogo direction who took the cue to reach her hand into her black leather jacket and pulled out a pamphlet paper.

She unrolled it to reveal a brilliant poster of two miniature robots fighting each other in what look like a large metal cage with a ring leader standing on the side holding a microphone pointing his hand to the shining light Michael Jackson style. On top of the photo of the battle was the title along with time and date "BATTLE BOT FIGHT COMING TO NEW YORK! All participants must be 13 or older and must have a team of up to 3 or more to enter. Experience the world of advance technology of our future and see to the talented fighters readying their latest work in the battle field. Winner gets $5,000 along with the metal of honor in the Battle arena. Starting this March 31st

"Holy-"Hiro said heart thumping

"Yeah read it and reap bro," Gogo said chewing on her bubble gum popping it in her mouth.

"Dude are you guys for real?" Hiro said grabbing the pamphlet from his sister's hand to take a closer look at the paper to double check that this was real and they weren't pulling his tail "Do you guys have any idea how much I wanted to go to a real battle bot fight in person?"

"Oh we hear ya," Fred said crossing his arm behind his back "And guess what my friend, we signed you in to join the rank,"

That took Hiro by surprise. He wipe his head around to face them in shock. "Your joking right?"

"Nope already done. You'll be contestant number 45 right after the so called team 'Red Magma' oh which remind me," Gogo said reaching into her back pants and pulling out a plastic paper with the contestant number and team name "THE BIG HEROS" (Probably Fred's idea) on it to Hiro.

Hiro grab it in his shaking hand

"ARE YOU GUYS NUTS?," Hiro yelled at them literally wanted to bang his head at a wall right now.

"Well you always said you wanted to go to a battle bot fight so we thought we sign you in we even have Aunt approval for this too."

"Yeah of course I wanted to go see it not join it. Not to mention I don't have a team set up when the fight is in this month," Hiro said trying to get his point across

"No sweat, you got us," Fred said pointing at himself with Gogo leaning on his shoulder with her arm.

"Well what about a robot? It says we have at least three week before the games begin and I have nothing." Hiro said pointing to the pamphlet of the due date

"Don't worry we'll figure out something within time" Fred said he then walk over to Hiro putting his hand on his shoulder "And also Tadashi and his friends will be there to cheer you on."

"Wait, Tadashi know about this?" Hiro said taking Fred arm off his shoulder so he can back away and look at both of them in the eyes to see if they were lyings but none of them were.

"Do you guys know how much this could ruin my chance now I meant what If I fail in the battle game, what if I make a huge embarrassment of myself? He'll never want to see me again," Hiro literally yelled ruffling his hair in frustration

"That's not true Hiro and you know that look just listen to our crazy plan here alright," Gogo said trying to calm him down it helped somewhat

Hiro sigh in defeat there's no turning back now "Alright fine what is it?"

"Look we all know you have a crush on Tadashi and would do anything to get him to notice you right?" Fred said

"Well yeah,"

"So what better way then show him what you capable of in the battle bot games then. Show him your not just any kid with brains but one with mad skills when it comes to creating the most awesomest most deadliest robot in the battle bot history. He'll have to notice you and then it'll be your perfect chance to win his heart like a knight in shining armor only except you're the one controlling the night and well you get the point," Fred said sounding so sure of his crazy plan will work

Gogo then came up to Hiro and place her hand on his shoulder "We even convince Tadashi's friend to help us too but don't worry they didn't tell him anything yet they want you to be brave enough to tell him yourself ounce we show him what you're truly made of in the battle game,"

"But what if I fail?"

"Then it was worth it right? You just need to woman up and prove not only to him but yourself you can do this. Me and fred will be with you as a team" Gogo finally said cheering her brother up as best she can.

Hiro was quiet for a while thinking in his head how'll this could work or how this could fail either way his own friend and family signed his name into the game so there's no turning back now. As much as he hate them for this he knows they will do anything to help him no matter what after all what are friends for.

"Alright," Hiro sighed in defeat "Where should we start?"

* * *

Thanks for reading ;D


End file.
